


A Dance, a Dress, and Diplomacy

by GuyOfShy



Series: Time Beyond a Price [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Very short Drabble, no actual dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwell’s prom is coming up in a few days, so Max tries to dress up Chloe for a dance. Naturally she wimps out, claiming that she doesn’t 'do' dresses, so Max decides to cut her an offer she knows will make her reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance, a Dress, and Diplomacy

Max couldn't help but grin.

She grew fonder of Chloe’s evasive tone even though she knew that she wasn't taking a liking to her proposal. Chloe blanched away, wary eyes shifting from Max to the brilliantly blue raiment and back to Max.

“I don’t know Max, a dress? Dances really aren’t my type of thing anyway. Heels and all that crap.”

“You don’t have to dance. Just come.”

“Can’t we just hang here instead, or something?” She asked, shifting her weight to the other foot, hoping to shift the persistent photographer’s position.

Max squinted at her. It was a small and slim little frown, but it went a long way in distressing Chloe.

“I’ll make you a deal. You be my date to the dance, and we’ll do whatever you want back here. We can just chill, we can party all night, or engage in more intimate activities. I’m sure that sounds tempting enough for you,” she confidently offered.

Chloe bit her lip, examining the dress with a restive stare.

"Well, I don't call you Mad Max for no reason. Fine. I'll wear this dress if it means I can take you out of yours later," she asserted with a slender grin.

Max returned the smile, pushing the gown into Chloe's disagreeing arms with a kiss.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is embarrassing. I meant to upload this on Halloween, but complications came up and I couldn’t get a chance… My bad.
> 
> Anyway, I liked the idea of Max pushing Chloe around a bit, so I just wanted to try it. Chloe did say she liked Max when she was bossy. I hope I captured the image of that in this short little thingy.
> 
> Speaking of which, sorry that this was so short. I wanted to do a little thing for Halloween, so… here’s my treat. I hope you all had a spooky scary Halloween, thanks for knocking on my door and reading everyone (albeit on the next day)!


End file.
